The Way It Shouldn't Be
by shannoneli
Summary: It was Phil and Lil's sixteenth birthday when everything started going downhill. Friendships get ruined after the party, relationships gone for ever. R&R Please! Rated this for reasons, and you'll see why if you read :)
1. The Accident

**The Way It Shouldn't Be**

***This is my first story I hope you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**Chapter One: The Accident**

It was Phil and Lil's sixteenth birthday party and the Java Lava. The parents trusted them enough to let them have it alone, Chuckie and Kimi in charge of the keys since they helped run the place. They were having a blast, playing games, watching the TV, and just talking. Lil and Kimi were sitting at the counter talking when Phil came in from the back "I got the stuff guys! Who is ready to get this party started?" Phil smiled holding up a bottle of Vodka and a bag full in the other. Lil and Kimi's mouths dropped. Lil had no idea Phil, her twin brother, even drank. She has never drank before. "Phillip! What are you thinking?!" she went up to him snatching the bottle out of his hand "You're crazy if you're going to be drinking!"

"She's right Phil, bad things could happen" Kimi walked up trying to help Lil out. Phil just smiled taking the bottle back "Let loose a little, Lillian!" he walked over to Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil and put the stuff down. "Let the _real _party begin!" Tommy looked at what Phil brought and then back at him "Got all the good stuff, too!" Dil looked at his brother "T, you drink?" Tommy shrugged "From time to time." Dil shook his head and walked back to one of the chairs. Tommy walked over to Lil and Kimi with a cup "Come on, it's not bad" he smiled and held his cup out to Lil who sighed and took a sip. She mad a face. "Never drank?" she shook her head handing the cup back "That stuff is disgusting, I'm not drinking."

"You're going to miss out on a lot" he smiled and walked away "What was that suppose to mean?" Kimi asked and Lil shrugged "No idea."

"It means, he's going to get drunk off his ass and try stuff with one of you. But you'd kill him since he's sober." Chuckie walked over explaining "It's happened before." Kimi looked at her brother "You've gotten drunk before?"

"Only with Tommy, Phil, and Rachel." Phil walked over "It'll be fine. You can drink enough so you can still drive." Lil laughed "I didn't drive here, Kimi did." he turned to Kimi and got close to her face "Kimi, you know you love me, right?" Kimi and Phil had been dating for a year and she usually would give in to what he wanted. "You know I love you, Phil. But there's no way me or Lil are drinking. Hopefully someone you're riding with will be smart enough to be sober enough to drive safely." she patted him on the cheek and grabbed Lil's arm walking to the back room away from the alcohol. "I can't believe he would bring alcohol" Lil said angrily. "It's Phil. He would be the one to do something like this." Kimi said.

"Way to go, Phil! You made this party ten times better" Tommy said hitting their cups together "I know, man! It would be better if the girls would drink though" Dil walked over with a cup "This stuff is pretty good, T"

"Glad you're liking it, D" Phil patted Dil on the back and smiled big "It's about time you start acting like a teen, Dil!"

"Where did Lil and Kimi go?" Chuckie asked taking a sip. "The back. They didn't want to drink"

"Good for them" a girl's voice came from behind them. They hadn't even heard the doors open. They turned around to see Angelica, Tommy's eighteen year old cousin standing there with Susie Carmichael. "Angelica, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked. She put her hands on her hips "I was invited here, but I just decided I should show up. Make my appearance." she pushed past them and grabbed herself a cup. "You don't even like us" Phil said slowly walking to the back room to get Lil. "That's okay. I knew one of you would bring something good to drink." she downed her first cup and made herself a second one. "Happy birthday, Phil. I'd say it to Lil if I could find her" Phil pointed to the back room "She's back there, and thanks!" Susie walked to the back room and hugged Lil. "Happy birthday, girl! Why are you two back here?"

"We didn't want to be part of the drinking going on." Kimi laughed. Her and Chuckie had put a few bean bags in the back for when they just didn't want to do their work. Susie sat in one in between Lil and Kimi. "I'm with you, girls. Chuckie had already started drooling over Angelica as soon as she walked in" they started laughing and spent the rest of the party in the back talking

"So, Lil, rumor is Tommy likes you." Lil turned away and blushed "Really?" Susie nodded. "Angelica told me. And she knows all the rumors that involve the boys on the football team" she smiled and Lil blushed harder. "Awwww! Lil you two would be so cute!" Kimi said. As if on cue, Tommy walked back there laughing, obviously drunk. "Hey! Lil. I need to talk to you" she started shaking her head "Go!" Susie pushed her up. Lil grabbed Tommy's arm and they walked into the kitchen. "Whatever you say, I will hold it against you. You're drunk, Tommy." he smiled and leaned in close to her "I like you. A lot." she smiled and pushed him back a little "The smell of your breath is ruining the moment." he smiled and turned away waving "Now you know, Lil!" she walked out behind him, smiling.

"What happened?!" Kimi and Susie said at the same time jumping up. "He told me he liked me."

"Is that why he was so smiley when he walked out? Did you kiss him?" Kimi asked and Lil laughed "No, I didn't say or do anything"

"Why not?" Susie asked "He's drunk!" Lil looked at the time, it was almost midnight. "Come on, it's time to go." she laughed and they walked out of the back room "Clean up, it's time to close up!" Kimi called out and Phil walked over and put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Kimi" he said, his words slurred. She smiled up at him but pushed his arm off "Go throw all your bottles away in the dumpster" she walked off and started throwing away the garbage. Phil came back "Okay, let's go" Kimi and Lil looked at each other "I don't think it's safe that you be driving" Lil said. Phil was out the door with Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie before they could stop them. Lil sighed. "Come on" Kimi locked up and they were gone.

They turned one of the corners and then Phil was behind them. "He's going to hurt someone" Kimi said nervously looking in the rear view mirror. She stopped at the stop sign ahead but Phil didn't. He ran into the back of them and a car tried to stop but hit the driver's side.

Phil was sitting in the grass, head in his hands, sobbing. Tommy and Dil were shaken up with cuts and bruises, they too were crying. Chuckie was pacing, trying to stay calm.

"Ma'am? Are you this girls mom?" the officer asked Kira who nodded, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry.. But she isn't going to make it." Kira broke down and Chuckie was by her side in a heartbeat. He looked over at Kimi, his sister, laying on the ground where the paramedics had left her. Her blood was surrounding her. Chuckie lost it, he broke down with his mom. Chaz was the worst of them. First dealing with the loss of Melinda, his first wife, and now Kimi.

**Read and Review Please! :) **


	2. Hopes and Prayers

**Chapter Two: Hopes and Prayers. **

****It had been two weeks since that accident. Kimi's funeral was beautiful, and nobody knew what to do afterwards. Tommy and Lil didn't go. Lil, because she has been in a coma since the accident. No sign of waking up soon. Tommy, because he wouldn't leave Lil's side. It had been a tough two weeks for the Finster's. Chaz and Chuckie are more a mess than they usually were. Chuckie won't talk to anyone and pretty much hates Phil for what he did.

"You drank, too! You agreed to letting me bring it!" Phil yelled, mad. "But I wasn't the one driving!"

"We were all drunk, Chuckie. To us, it seemed like a good idea!" Phil had never seen Chuckie this mad before, and he knew that their friendship was gone. "I will never forgive you for this, Phil" Chuckie turned and walked away. Phil would never forgive himself either, in his drunken state, he killed the girl he loved more than anything. And he missed her. He decided he needed to see Lil, he hadn't gone to see her once since the accident. His parents barely said anything and they spent most their time in the hospital. When he walked in Tommy was the only one there and he looked up at him with tired eyes. "You can take a break from being with her, you know. I need to be alone with her anyways" Tommy sighed and got up. Before he walked out he turned and looked at Phil "I don't blame you. All of us, except the girls, did wrong that night" Phil gave him a weak smile "Chuckie will forgive you eventually. It's not in him to stay mad at any of us." Tommy walked out and Phil sat down next to Lil where Tommy had been.

He grabbed her hand "I wish you were here, Lil.. I miss you so much" he said in a whisper. He looked at her face and had tears in his eyes. She had cuts and bruises from where her head had hit the window. "I love you, Lillian. I am so sorry this happened" Betty and Howard walked in and saw Phil sitting with Lil. Betty walked over and put her arm around Phil, but didn't say anything.

**A month had passed **and all they could do was hope and pray that Lil was going to wake up soon. The doctors said that she had moved her hand now and then but they weren't sure what that meant as of now. Didi and Stu would try to get Tommy to leave and go to school but he refused. He wanted to stay by her side until she wakes up. "I don't care if she doesn't wake up for months or years, I will stay by her" he said to Didi once. Chuckie would come and visit once every week and would hope that Phil wasn't there. They hadn't talked since their fight. "How is she today?" he asked sitting in one of the chairs near the wall. "She's okay I guess... I don't know." Tommy shrugged and gave Chuckie a weak smile "But how are you and your family?" Chuckie took a deep breath. It was weird being an only child again, and he missed Kimi. It hurt him to think about her "We're doing better.. It's hard not seeing her. I keep hoping this is just a crazy dream. That I'm going to wake up and she's going to be here again, and Lil will be alright." Tommy sighed "I know.. But Phil-"

"Don't talk about him!" Tommy turned and looked at him "He didn't mean for it to happen, Chuck. You know that. And you also know that you can't keep blaming him for it.. Yeah he did wrong by driving, but we all did wrong. Don't just blame him" Chuckie didn't say anything. He just looked at Lil, and in his head prayed that Lil would wake up. "I'll see you later, T" and with that, Chuckie got up and left. Tommy was still holding Lil's hand and he watched him walk out. He always talked to Lil and wondered if she could hear him. "I don't know if you can hear this or not Lil, but we need you. You need to wake up soon.. I love you." he had never admitted that he loved her before now. And he hoped more than anything that she could hear him. After he said it, her hand moved. He had gotten use to that and he smiled to himself.

**Back at school **Phil was trying to avoid contact with everyone. He drifted away from Tommy and Dil and started hanging out with the wrong group of people. The feeling of guilt never left him and he would never forget Kimi. "Yo Phil! Are you skipping with us today?" Austin, one of the potheads of the school asked him. Phil smiled and closed his locker "Count me in, man" the bumped fists and turned to walk away. They got to their school's nature trail and met up with the rest of their 'group'. There was Logan, who always wore a beanie with shaggy brown hair. Jesse, who had a shave head and then there was Austin, long blonde hair. Then there was Hanna, she was the only girl of them. She has short blonde hair, and seems really girly but she actually isn't. Her and Phil had become really good friends since he started hanging out with them "Hey Phil! I didn't think you would make it today" she said giving him a high-five "Anything is better than being in class" he sat on one of the rocks and Austin handed him a joint. They sat there for a while just taking hits and talking before Hanna brought up the subject "How's your sister?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone to see her in weeks" he took another hit and changed the subject "Who all is going to that homecoming?" Hanna smiled "I am" all the guys turned to look at her "Why? It's just something for losers" Logan said and Jesse shook his head in agreement. "I want to go, we're sophomores. Why not go? See what it's like." Phil handed Jesse the joint and said "I went last year. I'm not going again, it's not anything special." he didn't make eye contact with any of them he reached in his pocket when he felt it vibrate he smiled when he read it and stood up "Where are you going?" he looked at his friends "The devil knows when her name is mentioned, Lil came out of her coma" he waved and ran to the hospital.

"Is she still awake?" he asked Tommy in the waiting room who was smiling "Yeah, she asked where you were. Just go see her." Phil had the biggest smile on his face and he walked in the room. Lil sounded like she could barely talk. "Phil" she did her best to sound excited but it was hard for her. He walked over to her and hugged her "I've missed you so much, Lil" she smiled "I missed you too, I guess. I mean, I was in a coma... What happened exactly?" Phil bit his lip as Tommy walked back in the room "Car wreck." Tommy said as he sat back down. "Was anyone else in it?" Tommy and Phil looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to tell her that Phil was the one driving and killed her best friend. "Uh yeah... Kimi. But she wasn't as lucky as you" Lil's smiled disappeared "What do you mean?"

"Kimi... Didn't make it." Lil froze. She looked up at them "You're lying to me.."

"Would I lie to you about that, Lillian?" she searched Phil's face and all she saw were the tears going down his face, the truth was that she lost her best friend "How are the Finster's taking it?" Tommy shook his head "Not good." she tried her best not to start crying "This is too much to handle. How long have I been out?" Tommy looked at Phil and could tell he wasn't going to answer "Over a month"

"You both look so... Different." Phil had gone to the hospital high, he had forgotten and he hoped that they wouldn't notice "Well Tommy boy here hasn't left your side at all." she smiled at him "Thank you" he smiled back at her but it went away the minute she asked "Who was driving?" they looked at each other again and Phil started fidgeting around. He didn't want to tell her now. Later maybe, but not now. "I'm going to call mom and dad" he left the room leaving Tommy and Lil alone. "You'll find out sooner or later who was driving."

"That's all you're going to give me?" Tommy nodded "I'm sorry, Lil. But you look tired, get some sleep." he smiled and walked out to go find Phil.


	3. Ghost of the past

**Acosta**** Perez Jose Ramiro: Don't worry! I'm getting there. :) &Thanks!**

**Chapter Three: Ghost of the past**

**"How's Lil been?" **Hanna asked sitting next to Phil on the nature trail. "She slipped back into a coma the next day. But we are still hoping she'll come to and stay awake." a class came out onto the nature trail, probably one of the science classes. And in it, was Chuckie. He looked at Phil. He could have sworn that Chuckie was going to walk over and say something but he just kept walking. Phil sighed. "What's wrong Phil?" he was still watching Chuckie when he got up and looked down at Hanna "I'll be right back"

"Chuckie! Wait up" Chuckie turned around "What do you want, Phil?"

"How are you guys holding up?" Chuckie looked down, Phil could tell that he was still upset and mad at him "We're getting better. Thanks" Phil looked at Chuckie again "I don't want you to hate me forever, ChucK" when Chuckie didn't answer he took it as the sign he should leave "I'll see you around.." he said as he turned and walked back over to Hanna. "Who was that?" Phil looked over his shoulder at Chuckie "An old friend..."

**That night at the Finster's **Chuckie sat at the dinner table. "How was your day, Chuckie?" he barley talked to his parents now. It wasn't the same without Kimi around. He sighed "Fine." he turned when he swore he heard someone walking around "Are you okay, Chuckie?"

"Huh? Yeah, I just thought I heard something.." Chaz and Kira looked at each other. "We have some good news" he looked at him and they were both smiling "What is it?" Kira reached across the table and put her hand on Chuckie's "We're going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother again" Chuckie didn't know what to say so he got up and walked out of the house. He ended up at the park that he had been at a lot through his life. "Finster? What are you doing here?" he turned to see Angelica on one of the swings "Angelica? Why are you out so late?"

"I didn't want to be at home. So I came here to clear my mind. What about you?" Chuckie sat on the swing next to her "I just can't stand being at home. I miss Kimi too much" Angelica reached over and put a hand on his shoulder "I know it's hard, Chuckie. It'll be okay though. It may not be soon, but one day." Chuckie shrugged her hand off "It won't be okay. She was too good to have died. She was so young." Angelica could see that tears were starting to form in his eyes "Chuckie, look at me. Kimi wouldn't want you to stay upset."

"How would you know? You didn't like her" he looked at the ground and kicked the dirt "I did like her. I like all of you, as much as it pains me to admit it." Chuckie looked back at her "Really?" Angelica nodded "But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll hurt you" he smiled at her "I knew I could get you to smile." she got off the swing and stood in front of him "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." she turned and walked away and Chuckie watched. She turned back around "Also, think about Phil. It's just as hard for him. He loved her, too. It wasn't all his fault." with that, she turned and walked away. Chuckie sighed and looked at the sky. It had been a month since Kimi had passed away. And everyday it seemed to get harder, and everything reminded him of her. He really did miss her.

He finally decided to go home after realizing how late it was. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard something. He jumped up. It sounded like it was coming from Kimi's room. He hadn't been in there since the accident. He walked out of his room and opened the door "Chuckie?" he almost screamed it scared him so bad. Sitting on Kimi's bed was the ghost of Kimi. Or so he thought. "This isn't real. I'm just stressed. Hallucinating." he walked out and closed the door fast. He wanted to get to sleep soon. "It's not like she was murdered. Her ghost shouldn't be here... If it was." he shook his head "I'm going crazy." he laid in bed and closed his eyes tight trying to get the image out of his head, going to sleep.

"Good morning." Kira said as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. "Morning" he said stretching and sitting at the table "Were you talking to someone last night?" Chuckie looked at her and thought about the night before and shook his head "No. Why do you ask?" Kira got up walking over to the coffee pot "I thought I heard you." she shrugged and sat back down "I must have been overly tired." she smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee. "You're losing it" he joked and got up "I'm going to go get ready for school."

"Chuckie, before you go, have you heard anything about Lil?" Chuckie turned back around and looked at her "Nothing yet, she woke up for a little bit and then slipped back into a coma" Kira sighed but didn't say anything else. Chuckie knew she didn't want to talk about it, she missed Kimi probably more than any of them did. Chuckie walked out of the room and back upstairs. He still wasn't sure what to think of what had happened the night before. He sighed as he started getting dressed, he just couldn't get the image of Kimi out of his head. He considered making a stop at the hospital after school. One, to see Lil. And two, so he could catch Tommy up on everything he was missing.

He walked out of the house, he still found it weird walking alone to school every morning. When Kimi had passed away, he didn't go to school for a week. Which was understandable to everyone. Everyone also noticed how he wasn't acting himself, but why would he? His sister was one of his best friends. He was and always will be miserable without her. The whole way to school he was in thought, and he knew that he had to forgive Phil. He couldn't stay mad. He had known Phil his whole life, he really didn't do it on purpose. He walked by the DeVille house and stared at it as he kept walking. At that moment, he started thinking of a way to apologize to Phil for ignoring him, being mean, and everything else. He kicked a rock and continued walking.

Phil went to the hospital that morning to see Lil and find out if she's gotten any better. She still hasn't come back out of her coma, but he had hope. Tommy looked absolutely miserable. "Hey, how are you doing?" Phil asked as he walked in and Tommy just shook his head "It's killing me. I want her out of this" Phil nodded in agreement. "I do too. I really hope it's soon. When do you plan on coming back to school?" Tommy shrugged "Soon. I don't want to fail." the room fell silent, neither of them knew what to say so Phil waved and walked back out. The whole way back to school he hoped that Lil would come out of her coma soon.


End file.
